


Blue Christmas

by fictoryismine



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Gen, Supportive Parent, Wish Fulfillment, sad orphan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictoryismine/pseuds/fictoryismine
Summary: This is really short and kind of stand alone BUT it's actually going to be part of a chapter much later about 150k from now.It's Ami's birthday, and her mother Saeko has come home from a long shift. Makoto gets up in the night and they start to have a long talk, and the topic of Christmas comes up. Mako reflects on how she spent last Christmas with Ami.





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, it's Christmas eve.... I just thought that some people out there might be looking for fic because the holidays can be so hard for the lgbtq+ community. We don't get a lot of Christmas stories or happy endings and I want you all to know you are loved, even if your family sucks. I promise that when I was in my early twenties I never ever thought I'd find someone let alone get married, so anything can happen. <3

"I really would have loved to have had the chance to meet your parents," Saeko remarked. "You don't talk about them much, do you?"

Makoto shook her head.

"You think of them often, though."

"Yeah. I... I feel like they'd like Ami. I've thought about what I'd tell my mom. She would've met Ami anyway, 'cause we were friends a long time, but I'd've told her Ami's more of an indoor cat." She smiled for a second before her face fell again. "I dunno why, that's just how she'd sometimes describe quiet people who stayed home and read. God, I-I dunno. Just always thought it sounded nicer than homebody, I guess."

She changed the subject. "I uh, I think it meant a lot to Ami that you were at the party this year. I know you can't always be around as much as you want to be."

"Do you have plans for Christmas?" Saeko asked. "I know it's still early."

Makoto shrugged. "I dunno, not really. Probably somethin' with Ami."

"Well, I'm inviting you here, right now. I don't want a repeat of last year."

Last year, Saeko had been called into work at the last minute. Ami had been home alone again, and so had Makoto. Brooding, Ami had contacted her communicator to complain a little.

Complaining to an orphan on Christmas about only getting to spend a few hours with a parent hadn't immediately registered as petty, and Ami had hated herself as soon as she'd realized what she'd said, but Makoto had taken it in stride. She didn't like to see Ami unhappy no matter the reason. Instead, she'd offered to come to the condo.

She could've made the walk, but had decided to treat herself to a bus ride. She still had some tokens left and they were off from school. Her arms were full of groceries and a notebook that she had bought Ami a few months before when she'd noticed that Ami was three quarters done with the one she normally used, a little pick-me-up she had bought for her just in case.

The two of them had baked cookies and decorated them to look like little Christmas trees. She'd made two sets, one with green and one with blue food colouring --"It's a blue spruce, you know." She'd smiled at Ami in a way that made it seem almost like scientific botany, rather than just because they were all so used to colour-coding their stuff now.

Ami hadn't had a gift for Makoto, since she'd already given her her gift at their pre-holiday party at the shrine -- a field guide of Japanese flowers, full of colourful pictures -- but Makoto had hugged her and said she was just happy to have time to spend with her.

Later, Ami had almost fallen asleep watching a cheesy holiday special, A Very Sailor V Christmas, one of those lousy straight to video things. It was a double episode, so there were a whole forty-five minutes of technicolour bliss. Minako had bought everyone a copy.

Makoto didn't have a VCR, but Mina had just laughed. "It's a collector's item. Besides," she'd playfully nudged her and said out of the side of her mouth, "Yooou caaan gooo waaatch it with Ami-chan!" Unbeknownst to them, the goddess of love had planned their date night.

In the movie, Sailor V was busy fighting Nega-elves from the South pole, who, instead of building new toys, were destroying the favourite existing toys of children. She fought off the hoard and ended up victorious, and through the power of love, even taught Mothra the true meaning of the holiday, when it flew the star onto the top of the tree, and all of Tokyo rejoiced. Probably because the giant bug hadn't crushed anything in a couple hours and was going back to its volcanic island home.

Mako knew it was silly, but she liked it. "Ha! Did you see her attack? Sailor V Mistletoe kiss! That's pretty good, eh? Ami?" Makoto scanned the room for a hanging sprig of the plant, just in case. Though, she realized, Ami was focused more on the window than the television screen.

After the movie, Ami had made an admittedly strange request. "Can we move the couch from in front of the tv to the window? I just wanna watch the snowfall under a blanket. I-I dunno why."

"Well, there's just one problem with that..."

Ami's face had fallen, not understanding the variables she had missed. It was an easy enough calculation: there were ten feet in which to slide the roughly six-foot couch. If she moved the coffee table, there'd be more than enough clearance space. She had gone over the problem from every angle before she'd even opened her mouth.

Makoto explained, "If we move that table, we'll have no place to put our cocoa." She smiled. "But okay. You get the blankets. I'll get our drinks ready."

She and Ami had cuddled in front of the window, watching the softly falling snow, those big flakes that seemed to take forever to finally fall.

"It's... It's really beautiful," Ami sighed.

"Mhm. I was afraid to say anything in case I jinxed it, but today has been really peaceful." Their communicators hadn't gone off because of an emergency threat in days.

They looked down at the road below. There was something about the way the snowflakes glimmered under the streetlights.

"Wow, they're like diamonds or something."

Ami glanced over at Makoto and blushed.

"Y'know, sometimes it's still hard to believe you can do this." Makoto gently traced her fingers from Ami's palm to her fingertips, marvelling at the fact that those hands could produce snow of their own. Ami held back a tiny surprised noise. It was an unexpected touch and had tickled. She tried to relax her hand while Makoto circled her thumb in a swirl over the tender skin again. They were holding hands.

"And-and snow's not even all you can do. You're amazing." Makoto laughed. They were both blushing. Mako pulled her hand away but everything else stayed touching. Makoto was so warm against Ami. Neither of them ever wanted to move again. That is, until they heard footsteps and the door opening.

Hurriedly, they'd moved the couch back into place, before Saeko emerged into the room.

"Oh hello," she acknowledged Makoto.

"Hi Mom," Ami greeted her. "Makoto came over to watch a movie with me."

"Oh? So, what movie did you end up watching?"

"Sailor V Christmas."

"I really like Sailor V," Saeko mused.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she's so much better than Sailor Moon. She strikes me as just a cheap imitation. I just prefer the original that's all." Saeko put a large brown paper bag full of take-out onto the counter. The smell of some kind of roast chicken was already starting to fill the kitchen.

"Mom, no, please, both are heroes! Both are fighting for the good of our city. It doesn't matter who was first. They're risking their lives!"

Makoto backed towards the doorway. "I, uh, DEFINITELY have to go now. B-Bye Mizuno-san. Bye Ami. M-Merry Christmas."

"Kino-san, do you want to stay for dinner?" Saeko offered.

"N-No, I'm alright, thanks. I'll talk to you later, Ami. Thank you though," Mako had stuttered.

She'd trudged through the thick snow until she got to her cold apartment. The radiator hadn't been working again. There was no way the landlord would fix it that night. She banged on it, but nothing happened. At least she still had power. She hoped that if the heating wasn't working that the pipes didn't freeze. She didn't think she could handle another leak.

She could see her breath, so she'd kept her jacket on. Defeated, she'd microwaved some left-overs and filled up a hot water bottle. Exhausted, she'd gone straight to bed in her winter coat, wishing Ami was still in her arms.

\---

Now, Saeko's invitation warmed her through. This year, she would be part of a real celebration, welcomed by two people who cared about her, and best of all, she really would have Ami in her arms when she went to bed Christmas night. Like a miracle, so many things had changed.

 


End file.
